Nowadays, Datacenters Disaster Recovery (DR) systems replicate the data stored in one or more datacenters acting as primary storage sites to at least one datacenter acting as a DR storage site. In many cases, the data is replicated to multiple datacenters acting as DR storage sites. Replicating the data stored in the primary storage sites to multiple DR storage sites can be costly, in terms of storage space, bandwidth consumption, etc.
There is thus a need in the art for a new system and method for datacenters disaster recovery.
References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,031 (Chavda et al.) issued Aug. 2, 2011 discloses a system and associated method for automated disaster recovery (DR) planning. A DR planning process receives disaster recovery requirements and a target environment configuration from a user to design DR plans for the target environment configuration that meets disaster recovery requirements. The DR planning process accesses a knowledgebase containing information on replication technologies, best practice recipes, and past deployment instances. The DR planning process creates the DR plans by analyzing the disaster recovery requirements into element risks, associating replication technologies to protect each element risks, combining associated replication technologies based on the best practice recipes, and selecting highly evaluated combination based on the past deployment instances. The DR planning process presents the DR plans as classified by replication strategy-architecture combination for each DR plans and marks how strongly each DR plans are recommended.
US Patent application No. 2009/0055689 (Peterson) published on Feb. 26, 2009 discloses systems, methods and computer products for coordinated disaster recovery of at least one computing cluster site. According to exemplary embodiments, a disaster recovery system may include a computer processor and a disaster recovery process residing on the computer processor. The disaster recovery process may have instructions to monitor at least one computing cluster site, communicate monitoring events regarding the at least one computing cluster site with a second computing cluster site, generate alerts responsive to the monitoring events on the second computing cluster site regarding potential disasters, and coordinate recovery of the at least one computing cluster site onto the second computing cluster site in the event of a disaster.